Seven Days to Falling in Love
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: [Jaehyun x Doyoung] Jaehyun dapat melihat hantu dan dia melihat Doyoung, hantu penasaran dengan beribu misteri dibalik punggungnya / Doyoung sedang mencari sesuatu yang dapat membawanya kembali ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Namun, ia merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya. / JaeDo fiction / AU! / RnR DLDR / Warn insde / #JaeDoIndigoChallenge


**First day: Greeting**

Jaehyun sedang punya banyak waktu senggang. Hari ini ia tak punya jadwal kuliah dan kerja _part-time_ nya baru dimulai nanti pukul lima sore. Entah apa yang merasukinya, di hari libur begini ia malah bisa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sialnya, ia tak bisa meneruskan tidurnya lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan pagi mengelilingi Seoul, mengingat sejak ia mulai menginjak bangku perguruan tinggi, ia menjadi tak punya banyak waktu luang.

Jaehyun berjalan seorang diri di tengah keramaian pagi. Ia tak sengaja melintasi kawasan pasar, hitung-hitung ia tak pernah belanja di tempat seperti itu, sekalian saja pemuda berkulit putih susu itu membeli bahan makanan untuk sehari-hari. Jaehyun tinggal sendirian di salah satu kompleks apartemen sederhana di pusat kota. Sehingga semua keperluannya ia urus sendiri. Ia tipe orang yang sangat mandiri.

"Bibi, tolong sawi putih itu. Cabai juga. Errr… apa lagi ya?" Jaehyun mulai berbelanja. Ia sedikit terkejut karena harga barang yang dijual disini sedikit lebih murah dari yang biasa ia beli di supermarket, padahal dengan kualitas yang tak jauh berbeda.

 _Tahu begitu, dari dulu saja aku belanja di pasar._

Jaehyun termasuk orang yang sangat perhitungan. Apalagi dengan yang namanya uang. Ia harus hemat jika ingin hidup lama di kota dengan segala hal yang dijual dengan mahal ini.

Setelah ia menerima belanjaan dan menyerahkan uangnya, Jaehyun segera berlalu dari pasar itu. Ia mulai berjalan lagi melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan paginya.

"Hei! Seperti ada yang menarik bajuku, rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, kita baru saja akan mulai menarik pajak pada para penjual itu, bodoh!"

"Tapi ini sungguhan! Apa kau yakin tak meiihat apapun di belakang punggungku?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada apa-apa disana!"

"Hahahaha! Bagus! Bagus! Teruslah kebingungan seperti itu, kalian ini lucu sekali!"

Jaehyun berhenti melangkah saat ia sudah sedikit jauh dari pusat keramaian pasar. Ia sedang berada di pinggiran pasar dimana tempat itu sepi akan penjual maupun pembeli. Tetapi ada sebuah suara yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Ada yang saling mencaci maki, meminta penjelasan, dan yang lainnya tertawa keras. Sedang apa mereka? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Jaehyun saat ini. Bukan Jung Jaehyun jika tak punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Dan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, pemuda awal dua puluhan tahun itu melangkah dengan pasti menuju sumber suara.

"Hei, bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaehyun sontak berucap saat mendapati ada dua orang bertubuh agak kekar –sepertinya preman pasar ini- sedang beradu argument satu sama lain dan ada seseorang yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi ujung baju bagian belakang dari salah satu preman itu. Mereka bertiga serempak memandangnya. Si bocah itu berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba saat Jaehyun bertanya padanya, tentu saja, siapa yang ia panggil bocah disini selain dia?

"Apa? Hei, kau pikir siapa yang bocah disini?" salah satu dari mereka berujar tak suka pada Jaehyun sedangkan yang lain menatapnya garang. Jaehyun sedikit terkesiap tetapi ia tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya. Jaehyun menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan-bukan.. jangan salah paham, _Ahjussi_ … yang kumaksud adalah bocah yang sedang menarik bagian belakang bajumu."

"Kau cari ribut, bocah? Jangan mengigau pagi-pagi begini. Kalau masih mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur di pangkuan ibumu saja sana! Jangan mengganggu orang dewasa."

"Maaf, tapi ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Lagipula aku tidak mengigau. Ada orang yang menarik bajumu sekarang, kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" bocah itu menatap Jaehyun penuh arti. Lalu melepaskan tarikannya pada baju preman itu dan berdiri menghadap Jaehyun.

"Kita hanya bertiga disini, brengsek! Jangan menakutiku!" suara preman itu mulai bergetar. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan gusar.

"Jangan mau dipengaruhinya, bodoh!" temannya menimpali.

"Tapi disini ada empat orang."

Kedua preman itu saling melempar pandang lalu beralih pada Jaehyun dengan ekspresi datar yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang serius itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian kedua preman itu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan pasar itu.

Bocah itu tidak tertawa seperti yang ia lakukan saat merasa berhasil membuat preman itu ketakutan tadi, ia malah mendekati Jaehyun yang menatapnya heran. "Jadi.. kau bukan manusia, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang

Dengan rendah hati mempersembahkan:

 _ **Seven Days to Falling in Love**_

* * *

Cast: Jaehyun (NCT), Doyoung (NCT), and others

Genre: Romance, Drama, Horror

Rate: T

Warning: TYPOs, Gaje, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya..

A/N: Annyeong! Miss Zhang is back, maaf ya malah pake judul baru dan bukannya ngelanjutin yang ada,. Ff ini special buat kalian JaeDo shipper dan juga untuh meramaikan challenge #JaeDoIndigoChallange. Btw, ini ff jaedo pertama saya, maaf kalo kurang ngefeel. Biasanya saya Cuma baca wkwkwk… xD

 _ **Happy reading~**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Second Day: Ignore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hantu penasaran ya? Jaehyun belum pernah bertemu yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan hantu dengan kulit bagaikan porselen, senyumnya yang polos dan terlihat sangat _hidup_ , dan juga wajah manis menggemaskan itu. Jaehyun menggeleng cepat. Pikirannya mulai kacau setelah bertemu dengan hantu yang bisa bicara seperti yang ia temui kemarin.

Tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tetapi sejak ibunya meninggal, Jaehyun mulai memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang pada umumnya. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai indra ke-enam. Tetapi, Jaehyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Karena mereka tak pernah berbicara padanya, setidaknya itu tidak akan mengganggunya.

Setidaknya sampai kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Hantu itu malah mengikutinya sampai ke rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga pergi, bocah? Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu!" sosok itu sedikit terkejut karena sepertinya Jaehyun mulai kesal padanya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia hanya tersenyum lebar seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun. Ia tak bisa kosentrasi bekerja kemarin, alhasil mendapat omelan dari Jongin hyung –manager di tempatnya bekerja-, dan pulang dengan mood yang sangat buruk. Saat ia sudah kelelahan, hantu itu malah mengganggunya dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Jaehyun yang telah diambang kesabarannya, mau tak mau harus meninggikan suaranya agar bocah itu diam. Setelahnya sosok itu memang diam, tetapi ia terus memandangi Jaehyun sampai membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Maaf, Jaehyun-ah.. aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, lanjutkan saja tidurmu."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Tunggu! Agh! Demi apa, ini sudah hampir fajar! Hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi dan aku belum tidur sedikit pun!" Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh.. jadi kau mahasiswa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos barusan membuatnya ingin menghilang dari Bumi detik itu juga.

Pada akhirnya Jaehyun absen hari ini. Padahal itu tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia harus mendapat nilai maksimal sedangkan kehadiran termasuk parameter dalam penilaian itu. Semuanya hanya karena ada s _eorang_ hantu penasaran yang terus mengkutinya sejak kemarin.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur saja untuk memasak sarapan pagi. Hantu itu mengikutinya dengan antusias. Jaehyun hanya meliriknya malas lalu kemudian kembali sibuk pada aktivitasnya.

"Jaehyun! Ternyata kau pandai memasak ya? Wah… hebatnya!" hantu itu bersorak layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah permen, padahal hanya karena melihat Jaehyun menyelesaikan acara masak-memasaknya di dapur dan sekarang telah beranjak ke ruang tengah dimana ada televisi disana.

"Apa ini memang hobimu, Bocah? Menggangu orang? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada preman itu kemarin?" bukannya menjawab, Jaehyun malah menanyai balik hantu itu.

"Hei~ aku punya nama, Jaehyun. Namaku Kim Doyoung, panggil aku Doyoung saja. Yah.. walaupun sebenarnya aku setahun lebih tua darimu. Jangan salah paham tentang kemarin, aku tidak terlalu suka mengusik ketenangan orang lain. Hanya saja preman itu akan melakukan hal buruk pada para pedagang di pasar, aku tak bisa tinggal diam tentu saja. Aku hanya berusaha mencegah seseorang melakukan hal buruk pada orang lain sebisaku," hantu yang mengaku bernama Doyoung itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Jaehyun menatapnya kesal.

"Lalu mengapa kau malah menggangguku di saat kau sendiri bilang tidak suka mengusik ketenangan orang lain? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal buruk pada orang lain? Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau mengaku setahun lebih tua dariku?" Jaehyun mulai memakan sarapannya dengan gusar. Telur mata sapi buatannya entah mengapa terasa hambar. Doyoung menyadari kalau Jaehyun merasa tak nyaman saat ini, karena tak ingin mengganggu sarapannya maka Doyoung pamit untuk pergi sebentar.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu dengan tenang. Aku pergi dulu."

Padahal Jaehyun tidak mengharapkan hantu itu kembali.

Setelah memberesi dapur dan mencuci piring yang ia gunakan tadi, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemen sederhananya saja. Karena ia pikir ia akan memiliki banyak waktu luang sampai sore nanti, waktunya bekerja. Sekitar satu jam kemudian ia sudah selesai membersihkan semuanya, kecuali satu, yaitu kamarnya. Ia sudah lelah, mungkin ia akan tidur siang dulu sebelum membersihkan kamarnya. Dan saat memasuki kamarnya…

Jaehyun menemukan Doyoung sedang berbaring disana dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia sempat tertegun dan tak berkedip sepersekian detik. Matanya terpaku pada sosok itu. Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Jaehyun saat memandanginya.

 _Indah_

Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekatinya. Ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu merupakan hantu penasaran yang menggentayanginya sejak kemarin, padahal Jaehyun tak tahu apa salahnya –biasanya hantu mendatangi orang-orang yang membuatnya menderita semasa hidup untuk membalas dendam, setidaknya itu yang sering ia tonton dalam film horror.

Mata lentik itu mengerjap lalu terbuka lebar beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menatap Jaehyun yang menatapnya datar dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar. Benar-benar seperti bocah.

"Jaehyun! Kau sudah selesai sarapan?" Doyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa tidur juga, Tuan Hantu?" Jaehyun malah balik bertanya. Sementara Doyoung malah terpingkal karena sebutan yang diberikan Jaehyun untuknya. Sepertinya sekarang ia sudah naik pangkat, Jaehyun tak memanggilnya bocah lagi.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jaehyun kau memiliki kebiasaan yang buruk, ya? Balik bertanya saat orang lain sedang bertanya padamu itu tindakan yang kurang sopan. Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, aku hanya istirahat sebentar saja. Karena sejak kemarin aku selalu bergerak. Itu membuat tenagaku terkuras habis. Maaf ya menggunakan ranjangmu tanpa meminta izin sebelumnya," Doyoung mulai bicara panjang lebar. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu memilih posisi duduk bersila, masih berada di atas ranjang Jaehyun.

"Kau mau menagih jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi? Sini, duduk saja. Ceritanya akan panjang, kau pasti lelah kalau berdiri terus disitu."

Doyoung menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya. Jaehyun menurut saja, toh ia memang sudah lelah sejak awal.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Tidak terlalu penting juga." Jaehyun berujar singkat dengan sedikit melirik pada Doyoung guna melihat ekspresinya setelah Jaehyun mengucapkan kata ketus itu. Beberapa waktu terakhir ia memang sengaja bersikap buruk pada hantu itu. Pasalnya, Doyoung selalu menampilkan ekspresi seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan berjalan dengan lancar, sedang itu sangat mengganggu Jaehyun.

Doyoung tersenyum lebar. Jaehyun lalu menarik kesimpulan. Doyoung tak pernah tahu apa itu kesedihan, Jaehyun ingin sekali menunjukkannya padanya.

"Tak apa, walau kau tidak meminta. Anggap saja karena aku sedang ingin bercerita,"Doyoung menjawab dengan enteng.

" _Lalu mengapa kau malah menggangguku di saat kau sendiri bilang tidak suka mengusik ketenangan orang lain? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal buruk pada orang lain? Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau mengaku setahun lebih tua dariku?_ Itu pertanyaanmu kan? Ehm.. mulai dari mana ya?" Doyoung berpose seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu yang berat. Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas, sedikit terganggu oleh sikap berlebihannya Doyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau dari caraku tahu bahwa kau lebih muda setahun dariku? Itu karena aku melihat itu!" Doyoung menunjuk nakas samping tempat tidur Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandang Doyoung dan menemukan kartu mahasiswanya ada di atasnya. "Usiamu dua puluh, kan? Aku dua puluh satu tahun," Doyoung melanjutkan dengan kekehan kecil di akhir.

"Apa kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal buruk pada orang lain? Jawaban pertanyaan itu berhubungan dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu! Menurutku kau malah sebaliknya, Jaehyun-ah!" Dooyoung terlihat menggebu-gebu. Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku.. kau ini terlihat seperti orang baik. Yah, walaupun kau memang orang baik. Hehehe…"

Jaehyun malah menjadi bingung dengan jalan pikiran sosok di depannya itu, "Jelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami oleh manusia, Doyoung.."

Saat namanya untuk pertama kalinya disebut oleh seorang Jung Jaehyun, Doyoung merasa sangat bahagia untuk alasan acak seperti itu. Ia lantas menarik kedua tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Jaehyun terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Doyoung dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya jika ia sedang terkejut. Tangan dingin Doyoung menyentuh kulitnya dan menimbulkan rasa yang menyengat hingga ke hatinya.

"Aku berusaha mencoba untuk dapat diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Beberapa orang memang dapat melihatku, tapi saat mereka sadar bahwa hanya dirinya yang dapat melihatku, mereka akan berlari kesetanan menjauh. Ada seorang yang memakiku seperti aku adalah bencana terbesar karena ada di dunia ini. Bahkan kebanyakan orang malah mengabaikanku, saat mereka dapat setidaknya merasakan kehadiranku, mereka malah ketakutan. Padahal aku sama sekali tak berniat seperti itu, aku hanya ingin meminta tolong. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku terjebak di dunia ini dan tak bisa kembali. Tapi mereka tak mau mengerti," Doyoung menjeda penejelasannya. Pandangannya yang awalnya sangat antusias perlahan mulai melembut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam diri Jaehyun ketika melihatnya.

"Lalu kau datang. Awalnya aku sangat pesimis karena mungkin aku tak bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan agar bisa kembali ke tempatku. Namun, kau datang.. tidak hanya datang, tetapi kau juga mengajakku bicara terlebih dahulu. Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku? Aku sangat senang.." kemudian kedua ujung bibir pemuda itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, kali ini ada yang berbeda dari senyuman itu. Ketulisan.

"Karena pada akhirnya aku tidak diabaikan."

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin menangis kala itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Third Day: Jung Jaehyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jaehyun memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia bangun pagi untuk membersihkan rumah dan membuat sarapan. Kemudian tak lupa menyirami beberapa tanaman kesayangannya yang ia letakkan di balkon apartemennya, apartemennya terletak di lantai empat. Lalu ia berangkat ke kampus untuk kuliah. Tetapi ada yang berubah walaupun itu adalah rutinitasnya tiap hari.

Ia tak lagi sendirian.

Doyoung tiba-tiba datang, mengisi ruangnya yang selalu kosong. Saat ia bangun pagi tadi, ia tak mendapati langit-langit kamar menyapanya, melainkan senyum manis dari Doyoung yang menyambutnya. Ia tak memasak dalam keheningan layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya, Doyoung bercerita tentang makanan kesukaannya yang sama dengan Jaehyun, itu seperti lagu penyemangatnya untuk mengawali hari. Doyoung bahkan membantunya untuk membersihkan rumah, walau pada akhirnya ia malah semakin membuatnya berantakan, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

"Jaehyun, kukira kau ini tipe orang yang keras. Ternyata hatimu lembut juga ya?" Doyoung tiba-tiba bertanya saat mereka sedang berada di balkon, dengan Jaehyun yang sibuk menyiram tanamannya. Doyoung bermaksud bercanda, Jaehyun tahu itu. Tetapi ia tetap menyirami pot-pot itu dengan tenang.

"Oh iya, tanaman apa yang kau tanam itu? Bunganya terlihat indah!" Doyoung menatap tanaman-tanaman Jaehyun yang tengah berbunga itu.

"Bukan aku yang menanamnya, aku hanya merawatnya saja. Kau tidak pernah melihat bunga-bunga ini?" Tanya Jaehyun heran. Harusnya, semua orang telah mengetahui jenis bunga apa yang ia siram itu. Tetapi Doyoung menggeleng cepat. "Hah? Memangnya apa saja yang kau lihat selama dua puluh satu tahun?!"

Doyoung tersenyum lebar sambil menjawab, "Dinding.. kebanyakan aku hanya melihat dinding, tetapi aku juga sering melihat ke 'luar'."

Jaehyun tidak mengerti apa yang Doyoung bicarakan. Saat Doyoung tidak melanjutkan penjelasan yang lebih rinci, Jaehyun tak menuntut jawaban. Walaupun ia sangat penasaran. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Jung Jaehyun mulai tertarik dengan sosok di sampingnya ini? Jaehyun juga ragu mengapa.

"Oh iya, siapa yang menanamnya? Mendiang ibumu, kah?" Doyoung bertanya dengan ragu, ia sedikit takut bila menyinggung perasaan Jaehyun. Namun, tampaknya Jaehyun dapat menerimanya. Ia mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Ini peninggalan ibuku, makanya aku merawatnya dengan seluruh perasaanku."

Doyoung terdiam. Ia memandang lekat wajah Jaehyun. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Jaehyun tersenyum.. mentari yang belum terik bersinar menerpa kulit putih susunya, membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Indah, sosok Jaehyun yang tersenyum seperti itu terlihat sangat menawan di mata Doyoung. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun mau terbuka mengenai dirinya.

Jaehyun merasa ada yang aneh, Doyoung diam terlalu lama. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan apakah hantu itu masih disana. Ia malah terkejut mendapati Doyoung yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Hei, Kim Doyoung?"

Doyoung mengerjap. Suara Jaehyun menyadarkannya, kemudian ia menggeleng kuat. Ia menepuk pipinya keras. _'Doyoung, apa yang kau pikirkan?'_

"Kau baik?"

"Jaehyun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hah?"

"Bisakah kau bercerita tentang dirimu?"

Jaehyun memicingkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Doyoung, "Untuk apa?"

"Err.. kau tahu kan? Aku sekarang ini menjadi err.. sebut saja hantu penasaran. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam menemuiku. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku kembali ke tempatku _seharusnya._ Tetapi, aku tak dapat melakukannya seorang diri. Aku membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantuku. Dan.. mungkin saja, kau termasuk kriteria orang yang dapat membantuku?" Doyoung menjawab sambil tertawa canggung. Jaehyun semakin bingung.

"Memangnya kalau mau meminta tolong kau harus pilih-pilih? Belum tentu orang yang kau maksud memiliki kriteria itu mau membantumu, kan?" Doyoung terkekeh canggung, lalu mengangguk. "Benar juga, sih."

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat, "Kau mau tahu tentang apa?"

"Tidak perlu yang terlalu bersifat pribadi.. jika kau tak merasa keberatan saja sih," Doyoung tersenyum penuh harap. Jaehyun menghela nafas pelan, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali ke dalam untuk bersiap diri pergi ke kampus. Namun, sebelum itu ia berbalik.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan sepulang kerja, oke?" Jaehyun mengusak rambut Doyoung gemas. Rambut Doyoung ditangannya terasa dingin menyengat. Kemudian ia tersenyum padanya.

Doyoung terdiam. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Rasanya ia mau pingsan sekarang juga kalau dia bisa.

Doyoung tidak mengikuti Jaehyun kuliah. Tetapi ia mengikutinya sampai ke tempat kerja. Ia benar-benar bosan tak melakukan apapun. Walaupun sebelumnya ia juga seperti itu, tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda setelah bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak ingin sendiri lagi. Jaehyun memang mengijinkannya mengikuti sampai tempat kerja, tetapi ia melarang keras jika sampai Doyoung masuk ke sana. Menurutnya, itu dapat mengganggu kinerjanya dan berakibat fatal bagi kelangsungannya di sana.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi mengganggu orang sampai aku selesai bekerja?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun satu itu menyadarkannya. Benar juga, biasanya ia akan mengganggu orang-orang, yah bukan mengganggu juga sih namanya. Ia hanya mencegah orang-orang yang akan berbuat pada orang lain. Tetapi, sudah tiga hari ia tidak melakukannya. Saat ada Jaehyun yang berbicara padanya, Doyoung merasa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Tetapi, karena waktu itu Jaehyun yang meminta, Doyoung tidak bisa menolak.

"Kau selesai jam berapa, Jaehyun-ah?"

"Sepuluh," jawab Jaehyun singkat. Doyoung mengangguk paham dan tanpa bertanya lagi ia segera pergi. Tetapi ia tak benar-benar pergi untuk mengganggu orang seperti yang Jaehyun minta. Ia hanya pergi berkeliling untuk melihat suasana.

"Ahhh… banyak sekali warna! Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini!" Doyoung berujar senang saat ia memasuki salah satu toko yang menjual pernak-pernik natal. Oh iya, musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Natal akan datang tak lama lagi. Doyoung berharap ia bisa merayakan natal tahun ini bersama Jaehyun, pasti rasanya menyenangkan.

Kalau saja ia punya kesempatan.

Mereka berdua telah sampai ke apartemen Jaehyun. Jaehyun pamit untuk mandi dulu sebelum menepati janjinya pagi ini. Sementara Doyoung menunggu di ruang tengah dengan tidak sabarnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan Jaehyun padanya nanti. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Jaehyun telah kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kita ngobrol di kamar saja, disini dingin."

Doyoung menurut saja. Ia segera mengikuti Jaehyun menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi.. dimulai darimana, ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dari saat kau masih kecil?" jawab Doyoung spontan. Jaehyun menatapnya tajam, Doyoung jadi menciut.

"Terlalu jauh!"

Kemudian Jaehyun mulai bercerita tentang hidupnya. Ia lahir tepat saat dunia merayakan hari kasih sayang. Ibunya bilang, itu merupakan berkat, agar Jaehyun hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari sekitarnya. Hal itu memang terjadi, ia dilimpahi kasih sayang tak terhingga dari kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi dari ibunya, ia diajari banyak hal baru yang membuatnya menarik.

Mendiang ibunya sangat menyukai tanaman, apalagi tanaman bunga. Dan itu menurun pada Jaehyun. Ibunya dulu sering sekali menanam bunga, beberapa masih dirawat oleh Jaehyun sampai sekarang.

Jaehyun mulai hidup sendiri sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal sekaligus dalam kecelakaan tunggal saat berkendara dari rumah menuju tempat kerja. Ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri saja dan menolak diadopsi oleh pamannya. Kehidupannya benar-benar monoton setelah itu. Ia tak bisa lagi bersenda gurau dengan ibunya lagi. Dulu, Jaehyun memiliki kepribadian yang terbuka dan ramah pada semua orang, tetapi setelahnya ia menjadi sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Baru setelah ia bertemu dengan Doyoung dirinya mulai kembali menjadi pribadinya yang dulu.

Setelah Jaehyun selesai bercerita, ia menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Doyoung, namun ia terkejut karena mendapati Doyoung yang telah berlinangan air mata. "Ya! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau sangat menyayangi ibumu dan begitu sebaliknya, kan?"

"Hah? Tentu saja!" mendengar jawaban Jaehyun, Doyoung malah jadi terisak.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa?" Jaehyun dibuat kebingungan karenanya.

"Aku iri sekali denganmu. Seandainya aku juga bisa begitu," Doyoung berucap di tengah isakannya.

Ada yang aneh dan Jaehyun ragu apa itu. Ia kira Doyoung tak bisa menangis dan selalu akan tersenyum lebar konyolnya itu. Tetapi tangisannya kali ini bukan karena ia terharu karena ceritanya yang memang terlalu menyedihkan. Ia merasa kalau Doyoung jauh lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya. Semua itu terlukis jelas lewat air matanya.

Dalam gerakan cepat, Jaehyun merengkuh tubuh dingin yang rapuh itu dan membawanya dalam dekapan. Erat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dikit curhat:

Halo, semua! Selamat malam minggu/? Ga terasa ff ini ternyata panjang sekali ._. jadinya saya potong di hari ke-tiga aja.. padahal masih sampe 7 xD wkwk gimana ceritanya? Maaf ya kalau ga ada feel dan terkesan tak masuk akal. Trus OOC dan gajelas karakternya, maaf sekali.. maklum aja JaeDo pertama /alesan aja/ maaf kalo TBCnya terkesan dipaksakan/? Padahal ini ff event pertama buatan saya huhuhu u.u

Ayo ramaikan fandom screenplays with JaeDo fiction :D

See you, next chapter~

Oh iya, jangan lupa review okay?

* * *

Salam cinta,

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
